


Babies Falling From The Sky

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel being Angel, F/F, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Pre-Slash, Relationship(s), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), caring Angel Dust, in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: What happens when a Baby Imp, stroller and all, crashes into Angel? Well, family themed shenanigans of course!
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 51
Kudos: 471





	Babies Falling From The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as pre slash.

Angel had been given the day to himself and was out, enjoying the red sunshine and the bustle of pentagram cities busy streets in the late afternoon when it happened. One of those old fashioned baby carriages fell from the sky, complete with a baby screaming bloody murder in its confines, strapped in tight and swaddled with blankets. Other demons moved out of the way but Angel, with all six arms out and waiting caught it, staggering backwards, clutching at it tightly and trying to keep it upright. 

The screaming turned to sad wails and scared cries and Angel hastily placed the pram down, working quickly to untangle and check on the tiny creature, and indeed, the little imp baby was tiny, tears streaking down its face and little arms reaching and he cradled it tight to his chest without thinking, looking around for its family with wide, panicking eyes. No one stopped to help, no one responded and even seemed to be trying harder to avoid what had just happened. 

"All right kiddo, let's get you somewhere safe" he said, bouncing the baby in his arms for a moment to settle them, forcing a grin that the now calmed baby copied. "Oh yer _good_ at bein' cute" he said, poking their nose with a gloved finger, chuckling softly.

He was just glad there was a nappy bag tangled on the stroller handle-bar. So with the tiny baby cradled to his chest fluff with one set of arms and the pram tucked under another shoulder he began the short trek back to the hotel, stopping only to buy formula and nappies. 

He stopped a corner away from the hotel, wondering how to get the baby in without alerting anyone. The stroller, although small, was too big to fit in the shopping bag and the baby couldn't be dumped into a bag of lingerie and pyjamas and things. He bit his lip, looking down at the sleeping baby, face nuzzled into his soft, fluffy chest and had an idea. He slipped the baby down into his jacket pushing his fluff around to accommodate the sleeping creature, flattening other spots to keep from looking bunched up or lopsided. When he was done the baby was hidden expertly. He crouched down, putting down his bags carefully and started rearranging his stuff to hide the babies things underneath and then started pulling apart the pram, occasionally swearing under his breath and then apologizing to the baby. 

When he entered the foyer none were the wiser that he had found a baby. He looked around, trying to find someone he could trust to help him with this and saw Niffty first. "Oi Niffty? Think I could get a hand cleaning this stuff I bought? Can't wear it fresh from the store" he said and the little cyclops practically raced to his side, chattering the whole way up to his room and distracting him enough he didn't notice Alastors eyes staring after him or the shadows on the walls following after them.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


When Alastor himself stopped outside Angel Dusts room he felt a moment of confusion. There wasn't any noise inside. He tilted his head to the side, grin going from mischievous to curious before starting the walk to his own room. He stopped quickly and did a double take as he saw light coming from a room near Nifftys and voices and was that some sort of pet? He stalked closer, radio static humming softly in the air around him, grin wide and threw the door open.

No one moved. 

It took a while for the sight to really register in Alastors mind.

AngelDust and Niffty, sitting on the floor, putting a pram together, together, and was that a tiny red baby cuddled up in AngelDusts top set of arms cooing and babbling softly around a pacifier? 

" _Am I missing something about spider anatomy_?" Alastor finally asked, the cocky grin he usually wore wavering and confused and Angel spluttered softly, dropping the bits of pram he was holding while Niffty just went back to work.

" _It fell out of the sky_ , tomorrow I'm going to look for its mama" Angel said hastily, the pink whore flushing pink in the cheeks as well. 

"Why haven't you..."

"If I tell Charlie she'll probably steal it and try to redeem it but it's an imp not a human soul" Angel explained quickly, and then "and Vaggie would kill me coz she'd think I stole it"

"That's fair" Alastor said, standing straight, microphone twirling in hand a moment or two before getting tucked into the crook of his arm. "I'll help you hide the tiny bug from them" he said with a shrug, pretending at nonchalance before turning away to hide the softening of his smile from Angel when the fluffy spider smiled gratefully, his own smile soft and sweet in Alastors direction. He schooled his smile back into a grin quickly, "in fact, I'll go distract them now so you may access the kitchens without their notice for the evening" he shot over his shoulder, already striding away.

And distract them he did, dragging them both out of the hotel for the evening to go smooze with some rich Underlords' for extra funding and support. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


When morning came he and Angel were sitting in that spare room, baby snoozing in the pram between them and they were discussing the best plan for getting out to look for the babies mother. 

"Alright, so, pentagram city doesn't have a police force but Imp City has a couple stations we could take the little one to" Angel suggests, rubbing at his face tiredly, clutching a sugary, sweet smelling coffee in one hand and packing the nappy bag with another. 

The baby starts fussing softly before Alastor can reply and he puts his own black, bitter coffee down beside him on the floor, watching Angel extend his third set of arms to lift the little red creature out of the stroller, unwrapping them from expertly wrapped swaddling to cradle them against his tummy, rocking them back and forth, tiny tummy down so he can lift the back of the nappy to check it.

"Alright missy, let's get this wet nappy offer yer little tushie" the sweetly smiling spider suggested, moving from where he sat on the bed to sit on the floor, laying the bub down to expertly change a nappy, cooing and laughing, baby talking to the baby and while his back was turned to him, Alastor allowed his softer smiles to come out again, melting a little at the sight.

They left a little while later when Niffty informed them that Vaggie and Charlie were going on a breakfast date, Alastor doing a double take when he saw the soft, not at all revealing clothes the porn star had picked out for the day.

Husk and Niffty watched them leave with little smiles, placing bets.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


That night, Alastor and Angel sit at a bar, silent, contemplative and the mood is low, sad, and Alastor can't get rid of the feeling of a tiny baby in his arms. It had only been a few seconds that he'd held, only long enough for Angel to get into the car so he could sit with the bub on his lap, but he could still feel it's Phantom warmth and little hands tugging on the bangs of his hair.

Angel had given the baby back, he'd been happy to give the baby back, but after, afterwards he'd kept looking back, turning in his seat of the car to look back at the house the baby belonged in, eyes wide and full of a feeling that strangled Alastor and made his old, cold heart fill with something be recognised as melancholy. 

They don't talk at the bar, not even when they're leaving, just silent nods, and Alastors grin has never felt so fake on his face, so forced, and Angel just looks so despondent, arms wrapped around himself.

It's Angel who breaks the silence once they're back at the Hotel, "and that's the closest I'll ever get to bein' a Dada" he says, smiling at Alastor and his eyes are sad but it's sweet and bitter and then he wipes his eyes and heads upstairs while Alastors smile falls from his face completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing that ending broke my own heart y'all.


End file.
